


we fit

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Sometimes Steven, Adam, and Andrew leave notes on each others desks.





	we fit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @thebigman6 on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "prompt idea: stadamdrew leaving cute/funny/romantic notes on each others desks?"

You wouldn’t know it from looking at them, but they mesh. They just… Fit. 

It’s not strange to find sticky notes on their desks. Little things like:

_You’re working so hard. Dinner is on me tonight. -Steven_  

A lime green note in blue ink stuck to a keyboard.

_Don’t worry, I’ll actually take care of dinner. -Adam_  

A blue note stuck to a grande Americano with a shot of espresso.

Sometimes the notes will make no sense to anyone but themselves. References to things said or done in their excursions together that have bound them together in a unique manner.

_I hope you shift into a Lao Tao today at lunch. -Andrew_

A white note stuck right at the center of a computer monitor.

_Don’t actually eat yourself you impending cannibal. -Adam_

Blue note placed right under it.

And sometimes they’re simple. Saying everything they wish to say in under five words. A reminder.

_Your smile is breathtaking. -Andrew_

A white note stuck to a pencil holder.

_We love you. -Steven + Andrew_

                                                                              A lime green note at its side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ fancybois.tumblr.com


End file.
